


Contacts Out, Glasses Off

by orphan_account



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will/Helen. Sometimes it's when he's blind that he sees her best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contacts Out, Glasses Off

**Author's Note:**

> For Cee, as a true birthday present. For Sam, for making me ship 'em a little bit more than I did. And for Amanda who is an unfailingly incredible beta and talks me through things like this at all hours of night and day.

Helen Magnus is a beautiful woman.  
Will Zimmerman is an observant man.  
So easy to be distracted by the curve of her hip, the seemingly never-ending legs. Will knows.  
He has absorbed every single inch of her.  
He has spent entire days memorizing every single detail of her beautiful dark hair, weeks on her face - a complete examination of every single feature.  
He has seen her at her best and at her worst.  
He has taken every detail of her in when she has been furious, elated, melancholy, apathetic.  
But it’s here, in bed beside her, with his contacts safely ensconced in their container and his glasses lying on the bedside table that he truly sees her.  
The combination of darkness and his impaired vision mean that in reality he feels her more than anything else. Feels as she slides her mouth against his, feels her curves beneath his fingers, feels her thighs quiver as she comes long and hard with his face between her thighs.  
But there is also a deeper perception here, beyond mere senses. Here he is blessed with a vision he can never imagine in the light of day.  
He sees the years pressing down on her, an endless weight that gets heavier each time she loses a friend, a colleague, a lover.  
He sees the strength it gives her too, the history she has seen, the growth of humanity that strengthens her resolve at every turn.  
He sees her regrets and her responsibilities. Her pride in successes like him and her disappointment in past failures.  
He sees the woman he loves, the woman who by some miracle loves him right back.  
He sees the peace she finds in these quiet moments with him.  
He sees the faults and stresses and worries, which she hides even from him in a daily mask of beauty and power.  
He sees her as who she is, a human vessel covered in cracks from years gone by and yet somehow, incredibly, never quite shattering.  
No longer blinded by her beauty he simply sees her. And it’s more gorgeous than anything 20/20 vision could ever witness.


End file.
